Sixth Sense
by GJVIRGO
Summary: When a boy loses his memory after an explosion, he must start his life again. He makes a new friend, who discovers he is either her worst enemy or her brother. There's only one way for her to find out. (Hint, read the book!) Rated T for mild language and mild mature suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1- Sixth Sense

**Here is the first chapter of my Minecraft story. I hope all that read will enjoy.**

**Thanks-**

**GJVIRGO**

Chapter 1- Embers

I watched wistfully as the burning embers from my fire hustled into the skies above. Disintegrating, the orange beacons greyed and fell to the ground.

The wind whistled, startling my curly hair and making it look even more stupid. I scowled at the sky as my fire smouldered pathetically.

Bedtime.

To my dismay the heavens opened. I cursed and kicked at the now fizzling fire, but realised too late that I didn't have any shoes on. I howled and toppled over ending up in a heap. Normally I would have given over and l would have cracked up in a laughing fit, but I was too tired, too angry at Herobrine, too mournful about losing my best friend to the land of the deceased. Despite all this, I slept well that night... well, as well as you can in Minecraftia.

With my troubles momentarily forgotten, I went to punch some wood (I had lost all of my belongings to the fires of the Nether).

I made the wood into some planks, and made a small hut.

I went to get some sand, to smelt into glass.

When I returned to my wooden shack I was actually quite impressed, i'd acquired at least a stack of sand.

I crafted some wooden tools and added an extension to my house. I also forged a crude chest.

I stored any remaining planks and sticks in it, and decided to start work on a mine of some sort. I would be needing coal and torches if I was going to search for Iron, Gold and Diamond henceforth regaining my treasures. I forced my mind to stray from the subject of my loss.

I watched as my stone pickaxe cracked the stone blocks, uncovering some coal ore. I had gathered half a stack of coal now, but still hadn't found any other minerals. I couldn't help thinking that I was nearing bedrock. It is rare that a person should get an unyielding mine, but then, I hadn't had much of a lucky streak lately. I walked back up to the surface, but found, to my despair and disbelief that the remainings of my house were scattered across the land, almost fifty metres away from where they were originally. I scowled, kicked the dirt and cursed Herobrine.

But then, just to make things worse, a green and white shape appeared before my eyes.

"What the..". Sssss.. BOOM.

I woke up in a house... make that a tree-house. Some person was preparing something in a bowl. It smelt familiar. Well of course it does, there's only like three different foods in the world you dingo. It was mushroom stew. The person was an olive skinned girl. She turned around and blushed.

"Oh.. hi there."

"Um, where am I?" I said, hoping that my face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Oh, nowhere really. Welcome to my treehouse. Name's Tilly." Said Tilly

"Nice place; my name's um.." I soon realised that I couldn't remember my name, or for that fact, anything about myself.

"I found you lying just outside this forest. I was collecting mushrooms to eat. I decided to take you home, you didn't look all that well."

"Thanks for your hospitality, but I'd better be going, I don't want to be a drain of your resources".

"No!" She grimaced as I almost fell onto the floor, "Your wounds haven't healed yet."

"As I just realised," I said raising an eyebrow, "so, when will I be back in a normal state?"

"I don't know, but I haven't been able patch up that cut on your head with anything other than a piece of leather-"

"-which just fell off." I continued, eying a brown square on the paved floor, "Talk about DIY.."

She grinned. "Ahh, company, there's so little nowadays."

"You remind me of someone," I said, "I can't remember who it was.."

She smiled and wagged a finger "Don't get any ideas!"

I shrugged, and fell asleep on the comfy woollen mattress.

...

"Wake up sunshine." A familiar voice yawned from next to me... wait, a girl's voice... next to me? I slowly turned my head, relieved to find Tilly sitting on a separate bed the other side of the small room. I tried moving again, and convinced myself that I felt better. I also wondered suspiciously, how long she had been looking at me.

"I'm going out to meet my friend on the opposite side of the forest.. stay here. If i'm not back before sundown, then you can worry about me."

"Why can't I just come with?"

She pondered this for a while and then answered

"Ok. Just take it easy." She handed me a tattered sword and herself a gleaming wooden bow with steel arrows. I didn't bother mentioning the fact that she had the better weapon.. after all, she was my host.

"Oh, did I mention that I'm psychic?"

"so.. You can read minds?" I said.

"It's sort of like a sixth sense, some get them, some don't."

"Wow. That's.. cool, I guess."

At this point we had arrived at the edge of a swamp. Suddenly I heard a voice.

_The treehouse has succumbed to the fires of the dead._

"What was that?" I whispered

"What was what?"

"That sound, a voice in the wind."

"It's probably your imagination, or your conscience."

I wasn't so sure.

"Hold on a sec, you said something about a sixth sense; you don't think..."

"Well, maybe, but.."

_.raef semocrevo egdelwonK_

"You know maybe we should get back now."

"Shh a sec."

_Decrypted.. Knowledge overcomes fear. _

"There is seriously something going on in my head. Someone is trying to tell me something, it's sorta weird."

"What did it say?" She said, concerned

"I-I don't know, something about the treehouse and, well.. flames-"

"Oh crap.." She tugged me as fast as I could go.

"Wha.."

Obviously what she had guessed had been confirmed. Her tree was on fire. All we could do was look as it burnt to ashes.

**Thanks for reading! I wrote this while I was ill, and this is my first story, so please accept the amount of mistakes that I made, and will make.**


	2. Chapter 2- Disaster

Chapter 2- Disaster

Sometimes when you wake up at someone else's house, It takes you a minute to figure out where you are. It was just like that.. just weirder. To my right, about two paces away lay a girl with olive skin and dark hair. Fascinated I stayed quiet and unnoticed. I had never seen a female sleep before. She was calm. A troubled expression clouded her face, probably due to the fact that her house had burned down the night before, and she was sleeping on grassland in the middle of nowhere. In her tightened fists she held her polished bow to her chest. She breathed in and out slowly, making little noise. I got up silently as not to wake her, but she opened her eyes. I turned away so I didn't show my face (that was probably scarlet red), but soon remembered that she could read minds.

_I nay had ye down as a pervert, boy!_

_What's with the old fashioned accent? _I said, suppressing a mischievous grin.

_Have ye never heard of fashion ma'am?_

_Meh, you're mean._

"Hey there.. thanks for comforting me last night." Tilly interupted.

"Sorry." I said awkwardly

"For what? You didn't make it happen." She said.

"I'm gonna go and get something for breakfast." I announced, failing at sounding cheery.

"Oh.. can I borrow your bow?" I asked

"Nah, i'll come and help." She proclaimed

So we set off. We didn't talk for a while. I could tell she was still sore from what had happened last night. Herobrine, or just a creeper? Something told me it wasn't a creeper, and I guess, in the last few days, I'd learned to follow my instincts. Plus, why would a Creeper randomly blow up a treehouse? I'd heard that creepers would only attempt to blow up people that were 7 blocks away. We were at least a few hundred steps away from the tree when it must have blown up, because we didn't hear it. Anyhoo, we would have to make some sort of shelter soon, or we would fall to the hands of the undead. In fact, it was a miracle that weren't deceased, we were on open ground, any evil mob could have attacked us while we were asleep. It was actually quite suspicious. It was Tilly who broke the silence though.

"I can tell what you're thinking. I know that you have felt the same kind of frustration as I have felt. I just can't see what happened to you."

I sighed. "That's probably because, I- don't actually uh- know."

She raised her eyebrows.

"How about I make a shelter while you hunt for breakfast, after all, you're the one with the bow."

"Ok.. but that blade is way more deadly than any normal blade." She said warily, "Zhalit was used by Herobrine himself once. It has an enchantment on it."

I took the sword out of my pocket and it grew in size. I realised that it wasn't made of stone, but.. some sort of clouded matter. The sword was light in my hands, but I could tell that it could cut through anything without trouble.

"Wow... are you seriously giving me this? The blade of terror itself?"

"Until you get something else. By the way, this is way outdated, Herobrine now draws a blade so powerful that it seconds to the power of the blade of Notch."

"Andreíos." I nodded.

"Your blade is a Katar. It acts as a hoe, an axe, a pickaxe and a sword."

I nodded again appreciatively.

"So I can use it blitz these trees?"

"Yup."

"Awesome."

I took a swing at the nearest tree. To my shock and amazement, the whole tree disappeared leaving me half a stack of wood.

"Oh my days... this is so awesome!" I said, swinging at trees with delight.

After a minute, I had 129 logs to be exact, that means 516 planks. I built an ambitious house with 3 floors and 5 rooms on each floor, but Tilly hadn't come back. I was past worrying now. I decided to go on a search. Zhalit in hand, I warily began trudging through the forest. Before I knew it, night was approaching and there was a chilly wind in the air.

"Tilly, Tilly!"

I was about to give up when I heard the voice again.

_The person thou seeks is to thy __west._

_Which way is west? _

_To thy rear. _

_How far? _

_Nigh more than a couple of yards_.

I began to run back the way I came. I soon spotted a figure on the grass, sleeping. Tilly's breath was frail.

"What happened?!"

No answer I buried my face in my hands

Not again!

Why did it have to happen to her? Tilly was just about breathing. I dragged her back to where i'd built the base, led by my old fashioned friend in the wind. I laid her on a bed and covered her in a woollen blanket.


	3. Chapter 3- Kidnapping

**Hi Guys. Sorry for the long wait, I will post 1 Chapter each weekend if all goes to plan. I have had a busy week, and will only be able to release part two of this chapter sometime between Sunday and Wednesday. By the way, next chapter will be about Tilly.**

**I was pleased to see how many views I've got already this week. Means a lot, thanks for everyone's support, and thanks to 5etharama who commented on my first two chapters.**

Chapter 3- Kidnapping

Part 1 of 2.

I woke with a jolt. I got up quietly, silently questioning what had roused me from my sleep. I ventured to my bedroom window and eyed a dark figure milling around the entrance to the house. I drew my Katar and crept downstairs, careful not to alert the figure of my presence, as it was, after all, probably one of the accursed undead.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a bang on the door.

_Dammit, can't they just leave me in peace?_

_Nay, they be hungry. Is this nay obvious?_

Lesson learned, don't talk in my head.

I walked over my new floorboards towards the sound. I realized I could hear sobbing from outside. I peered through the tiny windows in my front door and sighted a silhouetted figure trundling towards another, but of larger size. Without needing to think, I lunged out of the door, and sliced at the creature with outstretched arms. Unluckily, I was disorientated and I missed. I lunged again at the figure, but tripped and fell at it's feet. It hissed and turned to face me

_Oh crap._

Then, all of a sudden, there was a flash of bright light, and the zombie disintegrated into flaming particles that floated up to the heavens.

I got up in wonder. The child was standing, looking at me, his expression dark and wild eyed, but the eyes were not seeing me... no it was as if they were looking through me.

"Kid! Was that you?" I whispered.

But something was wrong. His eyes were.. smoldering and they were turning... whiter.

I could only witness his body crumple to the ground, an arrow in his back.

A pack of skeletons emerged out of the darkness

"?tey deracS * " The leader of the pack sneered.

Wearily, I backed down expecting an arrow to pierce my heart, but then I noticed a flicker of light in Tilly's bedroom window. I heard the whistle of an arrow, and the leader was down, succumbed to Tilly's enchanted bow. With the pack disorientated, I charged, knocking heads off of skeletal bodies with my bare hands and slashing at undead and spiders with my red blade. Soon, with Tilly's help, I'd finished off the lot of them.

I saluted her ridiculously.

"Well that was... entertaining." She grinned.

Two days later..

I wandered over to Tilly who had just killed a chicken for breakfast.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi, mind cooking this for me in the furnace?" She asked.

"Sure."

I looked at our house. I had spent yesterday fixing things up and upgrading everything. I had forged a weapon that I had named 'Archangel's Smite' that fired a continuous stream of arrows. It was expensive to make, but totally worth it, and a lot of fun.

After cooking the chicken, I gave it to Tilly, who thanked me, and offered me a leg.

"I've got a present for you." I said whilst chewing contently.

"Really? Thanks."

I took her hand and led her back to our house.

"Hey, uh.. what was that?" Tilly asked suspiciously.

"What was what?"

"Oh.. it's probably nothing but, well I think I saw something move in our front window."

I could also swear that i'd seen a silhouette, but I wasn't so sure, so I didn't mention it.

I pushed the door open and strolled inside, hand on blade just in case.

I realized that I was shaking. There was menace in the air. I drew my sword, and sure enough, it was glowing.

"Oh no-" I whispered.

"W-what?"

I tried to explain, but Tilly had been pulled inside a doorway with a muffled cry. I turned, and just about saw the shadow recede. I ran in the it's direction, but was horrified to find myself confronted by a maze.

But I had thought of this, and I mean literally thought about it.

_Hi there?_

_Yo, what's up?_

_Now THAT's creepy... but anyhoo, __I need your help here a sec..._

After a while, I had cleared the maze, ready for action. I came to a jumping puzzle.

_Huh, typical._

I was an expert, and had never failed one, ever. Yet the bubbling, grotesque smelling Lava still gave me the creeps. It was a jumping puzzle in which, after clearing a step, it would fall behind you, and re appear after two minutes. Unfortunately, waiting on a step for more than a second would result with you being shot into to your death. Now _that's _sporting.

I leapt effortlessly over the first few ledges, but was horrified to see that one of the steps hadn't re-formed after being stepped on, leaving me with an un-do-able jump of 4 blocks. I hastily threw down a block of stone, but when I put my weight onto it, it crumbled and fell.

*** (Translated: Scared yet?)**

**(From Tilly's view)**

Thoughts flashed through my head. I had encountered this feeling before, but when, I do not remember, perhaps to do with that sword...

Suddenly, rage filled my body. I had felt the presence of Herobrine before, he enjoys making people angry, as they say and do stupid things.

"_Matilda... He is dead. You know of who I speak child." _A voice sneered.

_"What are you talking about? Be gone you traitor." _I replied

_"Nay, who are you to command me girl? Do you think I care of your father?"_

_"Do NOT speak of my father you accursed devil, alas, he be thy brother." _I said, adopting the accent that I always spoke in, when angry, _"I feel the boy's presence, you cannot lie to me."_

_"You think not, but deception being my power, do ye seriously think this possible?"_

After that, I was officially not talking to him. I continued the journey through the darkness without a word. Whereas, the next hours I do not recall to be worth recalling.

When my capturer had finished dragging me he cracked his whip, and commanded me to stand. I did so, but he cracked his whip again.

"!erusaem doog rof tsuJ" He cackled (Just for good measure!).

_Stupid dog. _I mouthed.

He chained me to the wall and slapped me. He obviously didn't like his new nickname. He muttered something sexist and went out of my cell.

_Father? _I whispered hoarsely

_Notch?_

No answer.

Stupid I know, but I was Notch's daughter, or one of his daughters. He'd never spoken to me, ever. He didn't care for any of his children. We were just sent into the wild as soon as we could walk. My parents were selfish, just as bad as Herobrine, yet I still held a respect for them... well Notch anyway. He'd probably blast me to smithereens if I didn't. I guess it was like having Zeus for a dad. Except... you were cast away from Olympus for some reason.

Thing is, the only Minecraftians that had a sixth sense were sons and daughters of Notch, or Herobrine. The thought had circulated in my head many times. You can guess what it was.

_Was my new friend my brother, or the heir of Herobrine?_

Hauntingly, it seemed more like the latter. He had had a, well unfortunate past, clouded with anger and fear. It seemed that my dad, or the dark lord and been hindering him for years. Yet, if he was Herobrine's son, he didn't know, and I had no intention of giving him any ideas to suggest it, for his scent would become stronger and more prominent to the creatures as ever before.


	4. Chapter 4- A Weird Discovery

**Thanks to all of my readers, reviewers and followers. **

**BTW, if you don't get what's going on, I suggest you re-read the past few chapters. I had to make some adjustments. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Thanks-**

**GJVIRGO.**

Chapter 4- A weird discovery

Time seemed to go in slow motion. I fell through space, a quick and horrible death was more than inevitable. I closed my eyes and felt a surge of heat rip through my body, but a minute later, I was still conscious. Too amazed to speak, I opened my eyes. The lava was shallow, and the upper half of my body was untouched, but then, neither was the bottom half. I waded to the edge and jumped. I clung onto the edge of the pit and hauled myself up. I slumped against a wall, an unbearable want of rest forbade me too take another step, for another five minutes. I was piecing together a plan in my head when I noticed a figure standing next to me.

Startled, I bunched my fists, and instinctively rugby tackled it. This only earned me a painful kick in the guts.

"_Don't_" A female voice warned.

I crawled backwards painfully.

"Who are _you_?" I said glancing bitterly upwards.

She had a pale face, brown eyes and auburn hair, and was probably about 6 feet tall, but the first thing that I noticed were her golden wings. They spanned about two metres [each] outwards.

"The question that should be asked is: Who are _ye_, and for what reason should a regular being dwell in such a place?" She asked sceptically.

"Err... that language is _so _last century if you haven't noticed." I said, doing my best to change the subject.

I didn't bother mentioning the fact that she looked far more out of place than I did.

She looked puzzled "Thou hast not answered my question."

"I should ask you the same thing, but have you ever heard of the phrase _mind your own?_" I retorted, slowly beginning to realise that this girl was probably not an enemy after all.

She shrugged as if I were the weirdo. "Well stranger, what is thou name?"

"Err... What's yours?"

"Bianca, but I still do not know what you are called."

I blushed, "Um, I can't remember."

"And, how did ye come under these circumstances?"

Before I could answer, something whistled past my ear.

"!kcattA" A voice screamed.

I dived for cover as an arrow clattered hit the wall where my head had been a second ago.

Bianca was nowhere to be seen.

I drew Zhalit. The blade shone a bright blue, illuminating the darkness around me. Bianca and I had been stupid. We were in an enemy fortress, but we were chatting as if this place was a picnic.

Something struck my arm, and I staggered backwards. It wasn't an arrow, luckily. I backed down, and nearly tripped over something... Glowing purple, I was forced to look at Tilly's bow. I grabbed it and dashed down a corridor, creatures in hot pursuit, I vaulted a wall, but realised too late that I had run into a dead end, well, a locked door. I charged it, but it didn't budge.

I cursed, and braced myself. Sure enough, the sound of a groaning zombie drew near as it smelt my scent, I cold-bloodedly slashed through it's neck. It dropped to the ground, blood spurting from it's injury. Then came the skeletons, quick witted, and lethal with a bow. The first of the pack made the mistake of vaulting my wall, and it's legs were immediately sliced off. The rest stood back warily, I took the opportunity to throw myself at the door. The top hinge snapped in two, but the bottom didn't, and using my pause as an advantage, the skeletons drew their bows. I felt one arrow as it passed me. I survived by the skin of my teeth.

I gathered all of my strength, and head butted the door once more. The door snapped off it's hinges, and I sprinted once more, dazed, but without injury, or so I thought.

In all the chaos, I had barely noticed an arrow lodged in my wrist, but it stung like anything now. I winced as I stumbled along in pain, and in my dazed state, I failed to register the looming staircase that was in my path. I tripped and hit the deck, badly.


	5. Chapter 5- Recognition

**Hi people. **

**1.4.4 is out, but i'm too busy playing Tekkit to care. If it says -Removed Herobrine though, it's wrong...**

**5etharama: Grr, I'm not being cheesy, just boosting the morale. **

**If anyone doesn't get the storyline so far, please would they re-read the first few chapters as I had to make a few minor adjustments. (if that helps.) **

**BTW: If you noticed the crappy summary Sixth Sense, look again. Thanks to 5etharama for helping me fix it. Doesn't mean we're on good terms -_- **

**Kidding.**

Chapter 5- Recognition

I woke in a dark room. Vines were draped from the ceiling. A dark winged shape was dabbing a wound on my wrist. Bianca. Then it came back to me. Bianca had disappeared from the skirmish that I had had with an enemy patrol, I had escaped them, but had been shot in the wrist.

"How goes it with you Bianca? Where did you disappear off to?"

Without looking from her work she replied. "I was shot at, but I willed myself to become invisible, and I took the pack from it's rear."

"Oh." I mumbled.

"I was watching thee. Alas, ye were valiant, but ye did not escape unscathed."

"As I see." I said, eying my wrist.

"But thee cannot worry about thy wound now, a quest lies ahead. Alas, she is trapped." She sighed.

"You know Tilly?"

She looked at me with her aged brown eyes. "But of course! She was my saviour from the lands of the dead, but as I feared, she is trapped."

As Tilly had saved me, I made it my duty to save her whatever the cost. "Let's go then!" I said raising from my sitting position.

"No. We do not have any plan, and neither do we know where she can be found."

I tried to protest, but there was nothing to protest about, so I sat back down reluctantly.

"Now first, we need to get some sort of an idea of this place, and the location of the her. I vouch that scouting should do that job well."

"Good idea.. except I don't know how to draw maps."

"We will have to work as a team. You can fight, I'll draw out a map."

_Great. _I thought.

So we set off. My blade in hand, we navigated the corridors with the help of the light it radiated. We only came into a tricky situation once. I had riskily used my sword as a throwing knife and it had missed, so I had to engage the patrolling guard in hand to hand combat. I earned a slash on my cheek, but no other injuries.

After recovering my blade, we tried to interrogate the skeleton, but he didn't give us any answers, so I kicked him cold, and we carried on. After a few hours, we hadn't come over any clues, our morale was getting cold, and worse still, we couldn't find our way back to the room where I had been stitched up.

We decided to make camp in an empty room, and rest for five minutes.

"How's the map going?" I asked, trying to lift the mood.

"Um.. Well, it is doing ok, but I've had trouble because we don't have any compasses."

"So that's why we can't find our way back. At least we brought along all of our possessions."

"Let us introduce each other to pass the time." Bianca suggested. "I am half pegasus, half human, my mum being the pegasus and my dad... Well you could call him human if you wanted, but he is immortal, as am I."

"You're immortal." I repeated, "So what business do you have with Tilly?"

She looked at me, "She's my sister!".

"Wha.." I stuttered, "What is your father's name?"

"He has many names, but the most common is Notch."

I looked at Bianca from a different light from then on, Tilly's sister, and daughter of Notch. I could not help but respect her.

I asked her many times what Notch was like, but she seemed to dislike talking about her father for some reason. Tilly, I figured was also a daughter of Notch, but she had never mentioned it. I wondered what made them so seemingly mad at him. Something bad must have happened, something that they weren't telling me.. well Bianca wasn't anyway.


	6. Chapter 6- Crackers

**Hiyadoodle,**

**Sorry, but I have now decided that I will save my chapters and only post them routinely (on specific days).**

**The first bit of the chapter before the *** mark is told from Tilly's point of view. **

**Thanks-**

**GJVIRGO**

Chapter 6- Crackers

My arms were burning and I hated it. Teary eyed I tried to get into a comfortable position, but it was no use. I kicked at the ground with frustration, and forced my mind away from the dark room. I was rudely interrupted by a scuffling sound and a squeak.

"Crackers!" I cried.

The silverfish looked up at me with his small black eyes.

"Oh man, I thought you were dead!"

Crackers shook his head vigorously.

"You don't think you could..?" I said eying my chains.

Crackers leapt up on a small ledge with amazing agility, and crawled towards one of my bonds.

After a few minutes, the silverfish had just about gnawed off enough of my chain for me to snap it off. After this, he galloped (if silverfish can gallop) up my left arm, and across to my right arm.

I marveled at Crackers' metallic teeth as they grated the chains to shreds. I had given him the name as a joke because of his love for cookies. Crackers was not like the other silverfish. He wasn't a carnivore like all the rest of his clan, he was a herbivore, (with the exception of his love for cookies). He was smaller than the other silverfish, and instead of having a dull gray fur, he was covered with a beautiful chestnut coat. He was only rarely aggressive, but when needed, he was a lethal ally, capable of gnawing through all known materials (except Obsidian).

When freed, I lifted him up in my hand and perched him on my shoulder, the place he like most.

"Now, let's get outta here!" I whispered.

Crackers nimbly crawled through the giant key hole, and opened the door from the outside.

"Ta Crackers."

We crept down the corridors, carefully, because the patrolling guards have amazing ears. We didn't dare take on any of them, as it was way too risky, and we were both without weapons.

_Where is the damned exit I wonder?_

It must have taken us at least half an hour to find it. It was heavily guarded, and only entered via a long passage way, so there was no chance of a full on approach, because we'd be massacred.

I cursed. There had to be another way, but there wasn't. I wondered what had become of my friend. He had undoubtedly followed, I had caught a glimpse of him myself, but the skeleton carrying me had been far swifter, and he had known all of the secret alleys that skipped the obstacles. Then I remembered.

"My bow!" I whispered.

"!deen fo emit ym ni em ymnpmocca ,Loks"

Loks, my gleaming bow appeared on my shoulder. I stroked it lovingly, and drew it. An arrow appeared, ready to fire. I broke my cover, and fired multiple shots at the guards, but my arrows glanced off the walls.

_Wha...?_

We had come to a pair of guards facing away from us. I drew my blade and signalled to Bianca that we were going to take out the guards by surprise. She nodded, and I counted on my fingers.

1...

2...

3...

We lunged through the arched doorway and sliced the guards throats before they could even register what was happening. We began to pull the figures through the open door when two or three arrows whistled above our heads. In alarm, we left the bodies and dived for cover.

"_Wha..?" _A voice echoed.

"Tilly?" I cried.

"You're here!" She cried

I looked round the corner warily, but unless my eyes were seriously wrong, it was no trick, Tilly was there, limping and weak, but all in one piece.

"Bianca? Is that you?"

"Yes sister, it is I."

They embraced each other like long lost friends, me feeling rather awkward and unnecessary.

"It has been too long, sister." Tilly said, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh my.. Crackers as well?" Bianca said.

I hadn't noticed the cute silverfish on Tilly's shoulder until now. It scuttled over to me. I lowered down my hand to his height and he climbed up onto my shoulder.

"Crackers, right?" I asked, "nice too meet you too."

He nuzzled my neck appreciatively.

"Hi.. uh Tilly, do you know your way around here per chance?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "No, but we'd better get moving. I'm technically on the run. If it wasn't for your new friend there, I'd still be in chains, trapped in a cell."

"Back the way we came then, I suppose?" Bianca suggested.

"After you." Tilly replied.

We then began the confusing journey back to the main exit. None of us had a clue about where we were going, but I placed Crackers down, and he acted as a sort of guide dog. I hoped he was leading us the right way, because I didn't recognise anything.

I carried my Katar by my side, and it helpfully gave our convoy enough light to watch out for cracked stones which we were liable to trip over.

Crackers was at the head of the group, me following close behind, and the girls chatting behind us as if this was some kind of a walk in a park.

The silverfish seemed content on being alone, but I certainly wished I had a friend to chat with.

It soon became evident of a drop in temperature, and I was shivering in only my T-shirt and jeans. I looked enviously at Crackers who seemed to be perfectly happy. Tilly had a hoodie and Bianca had some sort of a white fur coat.

My mind was buzzing as if anxious for a fight, and I gripped my dagger tighter making my knuckles go white. What could have happened to make this blade? Tilly had said something about a tragic past... how did she get it? Did she fight Herobrine herself?

Soon, we came to a halt to get some rest. We hadn't seen any creatures for a while, so we figured we could just rest in the hallway. Nonetheless, we decided to have a lookout.. just in case.

I was picked first, just my luck. After about an hour, Bianca took over, and I dozed off. I dreamt, at first, that I was falling.

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

Upon reaching the bottom of the pit, my vision blurred, and my surroundings transformed into a, somehow, familiar place. Lava was everywhere.. pouring from the sky into lava lakes. Fire was erupting everywhere, I had to play 'Hot Potato' with my feet because the ground was so hot.

Suddenly, a black shape erupted out of a lava lake, right in front of me. I covered my face as molten rock was hurled beside me.

"Louis." A voice growled.

"Who, me?" I stammered.

"Look at your father you incompetent grunt!"

I looked up and glared at my 'father'. His white eyes pierced my skull as if he were looking through me.

"You are a fool, befriending my brother's children. They do not know of the powers that you possess!"

"Neither do I. Screw you. You killed my friend, you hurt Tilly and destroyed her treehouse. You tried to kill me!"

I could swear that I saw a wry smile creeping across his cloaked face.

"Sweet dreams."

-END OF BOOK ONE-


	7. Chapter 7- Re-captured

**Hiya,**

**I'm a day late, sorry :(**  
**By the way, 5etharama (Fanfic author) has released the second book in his err.. Trilogy? I don't know. The second book in his series..**

**Anyone following his story? I am, it's way better than mine.**

**Yunaelscia: *Hands up* Woah! I'm really sorry about that, but if you don't like.. well it's not like you have to read my story. I recommend Mellifluousness and 5etharama. Ilikepie91 has written a really cool story as well. Not Minecraft, but if you like war stories.. he's your pie loving friend.**

**Thanks-**

**GJVIRGO**

**Chapter 7- Re-captured **

I woke. I had slept in an awkward position, and my neck ached.

"Morning." Tilly yawned from her post.

"Hi." I said, sidling up to her, "Tired?"

Tilly nodded.

"I won't be able to get to sleep again, so i'll take over if you want."

"It's alright." She smiled, "We can both do it."

She took my hand.

"Something bothering you?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I had a weird dream just then." I said.

"Oh? What happened?"

"Um, well I was in the Nether and someone was talking to me. I can't be sure of who it is, but he called me his.. Oh forget it."

Tilly raised an eyebrow, and gave me a look as if to say.

_What's wrong?_

I shrugged and looked down the black corridor dismissively.

"It seems like ages ago that I found you lying in the dirt." Tilly said, squinting in the other direction, "There was some wood or something lying beside you, like the remains of something."

"A house?" I suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. I don't know." She answered, "Any news on the memories since we got here?"

"Well maybe that dream-" I said, wishing I hadn't opened my big mouth, "someone in my dream called me by the name 'Louis'."

Tilly turned her head. "Louis? Wow.. I mean you could have mentioned it."

"Well I only just had the dream." I said defensively.

"So.. Louis." She said.

"Hmm?"

"What do we do next then-"

I cupped my hand over her mouth, and gestured for her to be quiet. I had seen a skeleton duck his head round a corner.

"We need to get outta here." I whispered, "That skeleton's probably seen too much, wake Bianca."

I released her, and she nodded. Meanwhile, I began collecting our stuff.

"He'll have called in reinforcements by now." I whispered.

Bianca arose to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes uncomfortably.

"What goes amiss sister?" Bianca whispered sleepily.

"Shh. I'll tell all later. We need to get out of here."

Bianca seemed to wake up then. She flexed her wings, and folded them like she always did when she woke up. She silently walked over and helped me with our stuff, but as she did so, the first arrow glanced past my head.

"Take cover!" I shouted.

We scattered. I drew my sword, Tilly tensed her bow, and Bianca drew her golden dagger.

The first skeleton rounded the corner, but was felled by Tilly who caught her arrow in it's ribcage. Two more came. One wielded a sword and came for me. We had a short duel, but my Katar was too powerful for the creature's feeble weapon, and it split in two. Sparks flew everywhere.

Though we were winning the fight for now, we wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

We'd just have to screw the luggage and run for it.

I charged into a pack of zombies as they were retreating, and they knocked over like bowling pins. I kicked off a skeleton's head for good measure and ordered a retreat.

Crackers had been gnarling at a zombie's heel, but he understood, and came running to me. Tilly launched a final volley of arrows, then she too joined us.

Bianca was nowhere to be seen, but we couldn't worry about that now. I sprinted down the hall, Crackers in hot pursuit, and Tilly close behind.

I skidded round a corner and froze.

A dark cloaked figure looked straight at me. His white eyes burning. Skeletons and Zombies had blocked our rear.

"Come with me if you want to live." Herobrine snarled.


	8. Chapter 8- New Paths

**Sorry, it's a short chapter, I've been busy this week, so nothing exciting.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**GJVIRGO-**

I woke up tied to a wall in cold chains.

Crackers was nowhere to be seen.

Tilly was opposite, her hair hanging over her face. She sighed and shook her head,

"You know why we're here?"

"Err no.."

"Because of me. I would have killed that vile creature that captured me, but I wanted to test you." She said wryly

''What?" I said frowning.

"You see, I suspected that you were Herobrine's son from when you said you thought you had a Sixth Sense-."

"Uh huh."

"-Only direct sons and daughters of Notch and His accursed brother can master such powers. For good or evil these may be used, but.. well."

"What's Bianca's Sixth Sense?" I butted in.

"Seeing the future." Tilly said with a hint of jealousy, "Say, where did Bianca get to anyway?"

"I can't remember. She wasn't with us when we were captured, so.."

"She got away hopefully." She said.

_You're a coward._

_Yeah, I'm a coward. But I can't help it. I saw what was going to happen. Stupid and cowardly of me, yeah, but what can one do?_

I lay on the cold brick floor. I had foreseen what would happen to the others. There was no time to tell them what would happen.

No time...

No time. I yawned wearily and rose to my feet. My destiny was now set in a different path. The reckless plan of rescuing friends. I would not sleep until I found them, no, Notch or no Notch, Herobrine or no Herobrine, I was going to complete this task, whatever peril thrown at me, I would have to plough on or die trying, such was the punishment for cowardice.


	9. Chapter 9- The history of Tihlaz

**Hiya,**

**5etharama: Thanks for the advice. Yes, I do have an ending in mind, but there's no way I'm gonna spoil it... obviously.**

**Mysterious Guest (Subject, what happened to the Herobrine kid in Chapter 3?): Sorry, I messed that up and posted Chapter 3 part 1 separately to part 2. If you can figure that out then you should be fine (by the way, when the kid falls into the lava, it changes to Tilly's point of view. Sorry if this wasn't explained).**

**By the way, sorry about the late chapter release last week!****I had a really busy week, and my best friends were over at the weekend so I didn't get much time to write. **

**Soz.**

**BTW, the first bit is told from Bianca's point of view and the second bit is told by Louis. **

**Unfortunately, Chapter breaks were not working (fixit Fanfiction)! So i've decided to use elipses instead, if that's ok. If the Asteriscs weren't showing up for anyone, i'm sorry, and will set about fixing older chapters. **

**Thanks-**

**GJVIRGO**

Chapter 9- Tilahz

I set off. The future was clouded, and I would only be able to see what would happen just before it did. The future could be changed, but it is often misunderstood, and many end up doing exactly what has been for seen for them. I would have to be cautious. I would have to fight and withstand terrible fear, endure pain, but to hell with the sentimentality, let's get a move on.

I rounded a corner lit dimly with red torches. Hmm.. haven't seen this before. Duh, it's Herobrine's lair. No picnic, Notch's Bane, Hell, whatever you call it, it's no stroll in the park. Skulls were strung from the ceiling that I tried not to look at. Dead dark skulls that would be moulded into Skeletons and given unintelligent brains, manufactured with crude materials only known by Herobrine himself.

I shuddered, and carried on walking. My shadow was giving me the creeps and I was on edge. My shining blade, Cionckia caught the light and glittered coldly. I longed for company, but I was bound to this new destiny now, and I could not, in clear conscience, back out. I wasn't a coward was I? I'll have to find out.

...

"It seems that her Sixth sense lead to failure." I decided.

"Hmm, yeah, it must be hard to face something that you know you're gonna lose against," Tilly said blankly, "I have a feeling that Bianca won't leave us to die though, which could be for the best or the worst."

"Where'd Crackers get to anyways?" I asked.

"He was with me on guard duty I think. Maybe he ran off when the monsters came. I don't hold anything against him."

I nodded. "So, what to do?".

Tilly looked at me blankly.

"Okay, I get the message, we're trapped in a damned cell, nothing doing."

Tilly shrugged resolutely.

"Have you ever tried to look into the minds of Herobrine or Notch?" I asked.

Tilly shuddered. "Yes, once."

"Never again?"

Tilly nodded, clearly haunted by some ancient memory.

I decided not to go into the subject any further.

"I've been longing to ask you.. where'd you get Zhalit?"

Tilly paused, staring at me, as if deciding what to tell me and what not to tell me.

"Once, a long time ago something happened. Something bad, real bad. At that time, Herobrine and Notch had signed a truce. The world was at peace for a short time, but all were restless. Truces are only for small amounts of time, and it felt as if this one could break at any moment. It was the sword you've got there that started it all off.

One skilled scientist had forged a new material. Matter, Matter orbs. It was rumored that these orbs, used as tools, were indestructible, yet more effective than even gold tools and more efficient (of course) than diamond tools, but when the breakthrough was going to be released into the public, Notch banned it, and ordered all of the orbs to be destroyed. They all were... except one. It seems that the scientist didn't want to trash his life's work, so he kept on orb and preserved it, but guess what happened.

The orb was stolen by Herobrine himself, and probably kept in a secret lab for years. The dark lord kept it hidden well, and before Notch realised what was happening, Herobrine, his brother had made a various variety of tools, including his prized weapon, tilahZ, or in the common language, Zhalit. The first of it's kind, the Katar. Matter Shears, the Matter Sword, the Matter Axe and the Matter Hoe.

Though it was a multifunctional tool, it still retained the highest abilities of Farming, Felling, Killing and Shearing. It was, and still is, the most incredible single tool forged by mortals, and even now, with all the Matter reproducing machines gone there is no better alternative to be had. Perhaps Herobrine has one more in his possession, but he can't show it in case it starts a fully fledged war.

Anyway, when Notch finally discovered this, he couldn't let the public know, so he sent someone to steal it. A pawn. Me.

Amazingly, after years of training, I pulled it off. It was set to be destroyed, but I kept it, secretly, just in case when all hope was lost...

Now i've brought it right under Herobrine's nose, and he's taken the crucial opportunity, hasn't he?"

I shook my head "Nope."


	10. Chapter 10- Liberation

**Hi Readers,**

**Sorry if anyone has found the story a bit slow so far. It's about to get more active though!**

**I would like to give a special mention to Arcanus for posting an encouraging review on Chapter 10! Thanks, I enjoyed writing it.**

**5etharama posted a late chapter for the first time.**

**Melifluousness posted a chapter for the first time in 6 weeks!**

**Thanks-**

**GJVIRGO**

**Chapter 10- Liberation**

Our minds cleared, we set on an escape plan. Tilly could retrieve her bow as soon as we were out of the cell, and I still had Zhalit. Neither of us could think of a way to loosen our chains, but we were always trying out new things when we weren't telling each other stories or making escape routes.

I blew at the dust that was forming on my shoulders, and carried on hoping. Tilly said I would give up if I did.

Where was Bianca though? If we didn't find a way out soon.. well, we'd... we would...

I looked up. Someone was at the door, fumbling with keys.

Finally, it creaked open.

My heart sank. An undead brought in our dinner. Stale bread and mushy soup. I couldn't bear another piece of that rock hard bread, or that gloomy grey soup.

I kicked my bowl at the ruddy zombie.

He turned his gnarled face up at me and growled.

Tilly gave me a look to say -_why'd you do that?- _

I shrugged and looked back at the floor.

Suddenly, I heard a thud.

The zombie was face down, dribbling into the floor.

I looked up and squinted. There was a boy... no two, three, four. There was a flipping army of them.

"Hello? You two alright?" A boy with curly hair whispered.

"You could say that." I groaned.

"Another kid was fumbling in the guard's pockets for the keys. Mercifully, he found them and unlocked our cuff things.

Suddenly there was a cry.

"Crap! They're here! Get ready to run!"

"Red, take the back, I'll take the middle with these two!" Curly shouted.

"'K' cap'n!" Someone shouted from behind.

Before Tilly and I knew what was happening, we were behind a protective wall of boys. 'Red' had a spear, and was jabbing at his foes, keeping his distance. Curly, and another boy were behind him, hacking and slashing mercilessly at any zombies that came too close.

A boy called Kiran was leading the pack from the front, shouting orders.

We were making quick headway, but suddenly we were surrounded. Someone swore.

I drew Zhalit, and nodded to Tilly. She mumbled something, and her bow appeared slung over her shoulder. She slid it off and took aim.

Meanwhile, I had pushed my way through the wall of boys, and was now hacking at the mass of bodies in a machine-like frenzy.

Kiran had spotted a gap, and gave the order to charge. We surged through. I let out all of my anger and rammed into the zombies.

"Give 'em hell!" I growled.

I hoped everyone was still behind Kiran and me, but I couldn't risk turning round and checking.

There were never enough zombies for me to kill. I risked turning round, and saw that Tilly was close behind. One kid was down, it didn't look like he was getting up. Another kid was desperately trying to pull him along. I swore and took one last swing at the zombies.

"Coming through!" I screamed.

A blonde boy with blood streaked across his face took my place.

I helped the struggling boy carry his unconscious friend along.

"Thank-you" the boy breathed.

"Anytime mate."

The zombies from behind us were pretty much all dead, so Curly and a girl called Adele went up to help at the front.

Tilly took my place helping the boy carry his friend.

"My bow's useless up close." She explained.

I went to help out in the rear with Red.

That was when the corridors started to light up.

A sound like grinding metal screeched in our ears. Everyone stopped. Then someone shouted

"Blaze! Run!"


	11. Chapter 11- Confusion

**Hi all,**

**I just fixed up chapter 3 by joining parts 1 and 2 together.**

**for anyone who doesn't get it when I put "...", It means that I have momentarily changed the first person view to someone else I.e. from Louis to Tilly.**

**By the way, thanks to Woodswolf who is following my story, and to all of the guests who have been commenting and reviewing.**

**i've got 11 reviews... I'm well chuffed.**

**Thanks.**

Chapter 11

Five fiery faces appeared right in front of me. They were scalding hot, and too bright to look at directly.  
Everyone was in a state of confusion, running in all directions. I just stood, frozen, unsure of what to do.  
Someone was tugging my arm from behind me. I looked round. Tilly was desperately tugging me away from the fire. At last I responded, and stumbled over to where she was pointing.  
There was a sharp pain around the area of my calf muscle, but I didn't have time to inspect it. Tilly was shouting something to me and pointing in a certain direction, I couldn't hear what she was saying over the din of clanking chains and screaming, so I just shrugged and shook my head.  
I saw a flicker out of the corner of my eye, and realised, to my horror that there was a boy on fire. I instinctively ran forward and pushed him to the ground, rolling him around and trying to extinguish the flames, but all I got was a singed hand.  
Tilly was helping now.  
We had made some progress, and the flames were mostly put out, but the Blazes were nearly upon us.  
Tilly grabbed the kid's legs, and I grabbed his arms. We legged it. The boy was screaming in pain.  
We couldn't do anything about it until we were safe, and even then, we didn't have any First Aid or anything to help him heal.  
Before long, my arms were crying out in pain, begging to let the boy go. I resisted stubbornly.  
Finally, everything went quiet. An eerie, awkward silence.  
At last, I could go no longer. I lowered my arms and laid the boy down. We were all too tired to speak.  
I lay down and fell asleep immediately.

...

Red lights.. that's all I can remember.

Yes, red.. wait, weren't they yellow? Blue?

Where am I?

I was in what appeared to be a storage room. There were some dusty chests with maps and useless stuff in them.  
I paused; frowned.

That's it! I was captured!

I dimly recalled a scene of blurriness in which I was lying on the floor with grotesque figures surrounding me.

I could hear grunts, and hacking laughter coming from close by.  
Puzzled, I got up and and investigated my surroundings. There was nothing that could be used as a weapon, or of that fact, anything useful at all.  
I tried the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. I opened it a crack, and recoiled at what I saw. There were four or five zombies sitting round a table. In the middle of the table was a burnt deformed figure. About the size of a chid.  
I couldn't tell whether it was a boy or girl because of because of it's burns. I hoped with all of my heart that he or she was dead. I couldn't bear watching a dead child being eaten, let alone a live one.  
There was nothing I could do about it. I was weak, outnumbered and seriously outgunned. I didn't even have any weapons.  
I looked away in despair.  
I didn't have a chance of escaping, and getting out alive, but i'd have to try. As long as I was alive, I had promised myself that I wouldn't give up on Tilly, and that I wouldn't.


	12. Chapter 12- The Stone of Arcana

**Happy Christmas guys!**

**I hope you're all going to get/ have got great presents, and have had a great time.**

**Here is an extra Chapter.. not that I expect you to read it today.**

**If i've finished my Christmas poem by the end of today, I'll post that too.**

**Lunaris14: I hope this Chapter is long enough. By the way, thanks for following and favouriting!**

**Woodswolf: Sorry I forgot to thank you for favouriting and following when you did.**

**NEWSFLASH: New OC contest! Top three will be added into the upcoming Chapters! Thanks to everyone who enters! **

**Thanks to Pikpikpikpik for posting Crackers ages ago, he's a really useful Character.**

**GJVIRGO-**

I woke up to the sound of a crackling fire. Three or more people were huddling around it and whispering. I listened.

I heard Tilly's voice whisper,

"The kid's gonna have a hard time recovering from his wound, do you have anyone in your company who can do first aid or something?"

One of the silhouettes shook their head, but another answered,

"Well.. there is one person, but she isn't here at the moment."

The first kid turned to the second in disbelief, "Horatio's alive?"

"Nah, not Horatio, Santana, his younger sister.

"Are you sure she's-"

"Yeah, Horatio taught her or something. She's good at spells and stuff."

"Right," Tilly interrupted, "Where is this, Santana?"

"Oh, not too far from this place."

I sat up.

"You mean you know the way out?" I asked excitedly.

"Sort of, yeah, there's lots of ways out, but this is really far from any of them."

"Why are you here any way?" Tilly asked.

"Um.."

The two boys whispered with each other.

"We're here for a friend... she's called Zoe. She wen't missing, and we think it's something to do with Herobrine.. he's been doing weird things lately.. like he's getting, like, stronger or something. Anyway, we've come to look for her. She had something of ours when she was taken, something precious." The boy whispered, "It was an Arcana stone."

Tilly gasped, "You have an Arcana stone?"

"_Had _and Arcana stone. Zoe was one of the high council. She wore it on a necklace.

Tilly sighed and scowled at the floor. "I see why you think Herobrine kidnapped her."

"Hold on, what's so good about this Arcana thing anyway?" I said curiously.

Tilly looked at me, "Arcana is an element, far more explosive and unstable than Uranium, yet lighter than Helium. It's not technically an element actually, it's more of a compound. It combines four elements, Lithium, Promethium, Radium, and.. um."

"Neptunium." Said one of the boys.

"Yeah... so? What does it do?"

"I was just getting to that," Tilly said patiently, "An Arcana stone will enable the user to fly, grow plants at ridiculous rates, control fire, and control large amounts of water."

Before I could make out that I was disappointed, I heard the familiar sound of chains. Without a word all of us got up, the two boys carried the injured boy, and we were on the move again.

_..._

I crept down the corridor. I shivered. A bat hung from the ceiling. I froze.

_Get a grip Bianca!_

And carried on tiptoeing. I clasped my arms around myself to keep warm. I would need to find a weapon. I was in Herobrine's Lair after all.

I opened a large metal door, which, mercifully, didn't creak.

I sighted a shadowy figure standing far to my left. He had an evil looking battle-axe. I wasn't going that way any time soon.

Suddenly, the floor shook. The corridor lit up, so piercingly light that I couldn't find the courage to open my eyes. I heard a high pitched scream of terror, and a terrible sound of grinding metal.

I ran.

I didn't know where I was running, or what I was running to, just ran in sheer terror. I could hear the growls of zombies. I wasn't dead yet.

_Keep on running, carry on, you have to!_

Closing my eyes did little to block out the terrible light which was stinging my eyes terribly. I held my hands up in front of me.

The atrocious sound was getting quieter.

Either that, or I was going deaf.. which is good news at the moment.

I also notice the light in my eyes is getting dimmer. Great, now i'm blind?

I opened them and squinted ahead of me. Just at the right time too, I was about to crash into a wall. I turned a sharp left, and slowed to a jogging pace. I was shivering uncontrollably, not because of the cold, but my fear. I was breathing fast, too fast I fear. At last, shattered from utter exhaustion, I collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily, heaving air into my lungs. I wished that I could just die there and then, but I wasn't giving... up.. now.

When I woke, I got the fright of my life. There was a hairy thing right next to my head. I froze in terror, being terrified by mice, let alone rats, but I soon calmed to realize that that it was a familiar brown silverfish.

"Crackers!" I whispered.

He nuzzled me with his nose and squeaked with delight.

"Oh Crackers, where did you go?"

Crackers cocked his head and looked at me as if to say: _Are you kidding?_

I gave him a look as if to say: _Whoops, I forgot._

He gave me a look as if to say: _Whatever, lets get going._

I gave him a look as if to say: _Yes, ok._

He gave me a look as if to say: _C'mon then!_

I got up and dusted myself down.

Crackers appeared to tut at me.

So we set off. Crackers had loads of energy as usual. I often wondered where he got it, maybe he had a secret stash of cream crackers. Maybe i'd give him a look as if to say, _how do you get your energy?_

Yeah, maybe.

Soon enough, we met some zombies. We made quick work of them, or should I say Crackers did.

He lunged at them and bit them in the places where no one would want to be bitten, and I knocked them cold with my boots.

One of them was carrying a new sword. I took it gratefully, and we continued without a sound.


	13. Chapter 13- Herobrine, Blazes, Trouble

**Hiya! **

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas! OC contest is still on by the way. I'll stop when you've posted 4 characters (i've got 2 already, so two more).**

**Thanks to Lunaris14 and 5etharama for posting Kat and Fin, the Alchemist guys.**

**Thanks a lot!**

**GJVIRGO-**

Chapter 13- Herobrine+Blazes=Trouble

KABOOM!

"Oh crap." I said, smacking myself in the face.  
A girl ran up, her brown hair flying wildly. "You ok Fin?"  
"Yeah, whatever, just this darned TNT cannon..."  
"Practice makes perfect."  
"Dammit Katrina, how many times do you have do say that?"  
Kat blushed. "Oh well."  
I sighed, "How's things with the house?"  
She brightened up, "Oh, yeah, it looks cool, you should come and see."  
"Sure thing," I said resolutely, "After all, I've been working on these cannons all day. Lead the way."  
We jogged back to the house, which, I had to admit, looked pretty awesome. Girls are always pretty good at making stuff, especially architecture."  
There was a new sugar farm in a field nearby, and Kat had put some glowstone lamps around the place.  
She walked up to the door and opened it for me.  
I walked in.

"Could do with some torches."

She tutted, "I'm not finished yet."

"Here's your bedroom." She said pointing into a large room with a double bed, a brewing stand, a large chest, an anvil and an enchanting table.

"Hmm, could do with some furnishing." I said.

Oh, I, hoped you'd like it."  
The next room was the living room. It had a fireplace and loads of bookshelves as well as a small table with two chairs.  
I cocked my head, "Not bad I guess."

...

We continued through the dark corridors. Damp, cold vines were draped from the ceiling, and I was happy to slash at them with my blade.  
Crackers and I were making good headway, but what were we looking for, or heading towards? We turned a corner, and realised that it was lit by a dim blue light.  
I looked to Crackers. He was just staring intently at something down the corridor. All I could see was an iron door, but wait, what was in the iron door?  
Crackers was shuffling forward now, as if drawn towards the light. I followed, looking more intently at what was behind the door. I heard something clatter on the ground, and the door began to open.  
I fell to the ground. The figure coming out of the door grunted and kicked something on the floor.  
Suddenly, I felt something pulling my legs from behind.

...

Tilly and I ran on ahead. Her bow was slung over her shoulder, and my sword in its hilt. We gestured to the boys that it was clear further on, an they shuffled over, fuelled by fear of the Blaze army.  
We'd have to fight them sooner or later, but now was not the time. I drew my blade. It illuminated the corridor so we could see the way. Annoyingly, it was only dim, so we could only see meters ahead of us. On the other hand, it meant that there was no serious danger very nearby.  
We carried on running, but suddenly, my blade turned a shade of white, and then blackened. I cried out as the hilt burned my hand.  
Out of the darkness came our worst fear.  
"Ah, hello there friends, do let's talk." Herobrine said curtly.  
I glared at him.  
"Oh yes, the warrior." He said frowning, "How are you sir?"  
"Yeah fine, never better." I said sarcastically.  
"I'm sure my good servicemen gave you great hospitality?"  
"Nah, they just sorta fell on the ground before us," Tilly shrugged, "Panic attacks are common these days."  
"Oh?"  
"So then my kind fellows, I see that you have stolen something from me, something very precious, very precious indeed, would you be so kind as to hand it over," He said, "Or do you want to feel my wrath?"  
"Uh guys? Wrath's off." One of the boys said pointing to the corridor behind us. A group of Blazes were coming our way.  
"I said," Herobrine snarled, "give me the sword you spazzes, or you're going down."  
"Hmm? What's this sword you're talking about?" I asked rather convincingly.  
There was a glimmer of surprise in Herobrine's eyes, but, it soon turned to anger. "The red sword! Give it to me!" He growled, "Or you'll die slowly."  
"But we still don't have a sword." I noted.  
"WHERE IS IT?!" He screamed.  
"Guys?!" A boy called  
"Calm down darling, you have to ask nicely!"  
Herobrine shoved me against the floor, and began to strangle me. While he wasn't looking, Tilly unsheathed her knife and plunged it into his back. He screamed and slowly faded into a dark screeching cloud. I slashed at it triumphantly.  
"No time to celebrate guys! We got company!"  
And we were fighting again, for our lives, hacking, slashing and shooting.  
Luckily, my Katar had cooled down, and it was as lethal as ever. It was a frenzy of fire and blood. It was terrifying, and amazing at the same time. My eyes were stinging from the smoke, and blood was spattered all over my face. All I could do is hope that it wasn't mine or any of my friends'.  
Suddenly, Tilly screamed "Stand back!"  
There was a massive explosion, and the Blazes were gone.  
"Why didn't you do that before?" Asked one of the boys curiously.  
"I can only use it once" Tilly explained, "lets get outta here."

**Thanks for reading! I post more chapters in the holidays because I'm bored, so keep checking for more.**

**Please R and R, and dont forget about the OCs.**

**GJVIRGO signing out-**


	14. Chapter 14- Freedom

**Hi again,**

**I've been having a great Xmas Holiday so far, I hope you are a great time too. **

**Here's an extra chapter cos I'm bored.**

**By the way, if you don't remember, i'd like you to remind you that I need OC's. I've had great ones so far from Lunaris and 5eth, and I need two more.**

**Chapter 14- Freedom**

I wasn't that good at making friends. I just wasn't very co-operative. I'd often retreat deep inside myself. I'd often wonder why. I'd been an Enderling once. Now I was a human in disguise. I often wondered about Kat with her piercing red eyes. What was she really? She definitely wasn't human. Didn't talk about it much, but I could tell. Especially with that weird spear she threw. It had some sort of a blue orb on it. She was clumsy with potions, my strong point, but she was only eleven. She definitely had a talent for architecture. Sometimes I'd look around in her mind. It was a confusing mess. Nothing like a human mind, especially not like a girl's human mind, organised and tidy. In fact it was rather like a boy's, jumbled up with friends, arguments, girlfriends and random junk. Nonetheless, Kat wasn't a boy. She was a tomboy most likely. No dresses, not many girly things about her. Not that I thought about it much. I was normally working on a particularly hard sum, or figuring out which compounds could go together to make a potion of Speed IIV. I always carried around a stack of glass bottles and a portable brewing stand for test subjects and emergencies.

I was known for my potions. People would come to me if they needed healing, or another potion for an emerald or two. It wasn't so bad, but it was boring. I didn't have a use for emeralds, and even Diamonds couldn't match the power of my Ender blade, Interficientis.

It was my best creation. Enchanted with Unbreakable VII, Sharpness V and Flame IV, I preferred it to any other blade. It had taken years to get two Ender jewels. Combine six diamonds and three sapphires with four Redstone, Glowstone and one Diamond block to get one Ender Jewel. The sword can't be overrated.

It will kill a person in full diamond armour in two hits, and an Iron golem in four.

Sadly, I never got to use it. There were never enough monsters for me to slay. I'd go to the Nether one day, have my fair share of Zombies and come back victorious. I could use my potions of Healing to kill those brats, and use interficientis to hack their ugly heads off. Sometimes I made myself afraid, the lust for blood sometimes got to me, and i'd have to desperately cling to myself so I didn't slip into frenzy mode as I called it. It was actually my inner being, an enderling. An evil creature, sly and wicked. No, I'd set out to find a new life of peace and friendship.

That was how i'd met Kat. I saw her once while I was hunting, and was immediately captivated by her piercing red eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I often questioned myself, Enderlings had no feelings for others, but, well, I did, it seemed. Was I really turning into another person? I was literally just an Enderling with Human face paint, but I'd grown used to a Human life, adapted to it, like Kat supposedly.

Oh well, back to alchemy. I need to create a Silk Touch III potion for my Pickaxe, and I need more diamonds and redstone.

...

It wasn't long before we saw some natural light.

_Can't be long now. _I thought.

Tilly grinned at me.

I'd forgotten she was psychic.

The injured boy had drifted out of unconsciousness momentarily, and was greeted by warmth and light. He sighed, and laid back, a look of peace dominating his grubby face. His blonde hair had begun to shine a little.

"We're nearly there little guy." I said.

"Yeah," He croaked, his voice hoarse from not talking for a couple of days, "Damn, i'm hungry."

"Oh? Here's some bread." I said offering him a loaf.

He smiled and tried to sit up, but he only succeeded in exhausting himself.

He opened his mouth, and I put in a small bit of it. He chewed, color returning to his pale face.

"Ah.." He sighed, "More please."

It wasn't long before he'd finished the loaf.

Tilly and I looked at each other and I shrugged.

_He'll be fine. _She whispered in my head.

_Hope so. _I thought back.

She held my gaze.

_What are we doing when we get back?_

_Don't ask me. You know I never think ahead._

She shrugged.

_What about Bianca? _She asked.

I shrugged. _I'd forgotten about her. She's probably still searching for us._

Tilly shook her head.

Meanwhile, the injured boy was looking at us quizzically.

I smiled at him.

_I looked at what she's thinking. She's with Crackers. I told her that we were heading out of here._

I smiled. _That's good._

We turned a corner, and finally saw what we had anticipated for days. I blinked and rubbed my eyes just to check that it was true. I ran forward, and heard a click. Suddenly I was surrounded by Zombies.

"Run!" Tilly screamed.

I was so tightly packed in that I couldn't draw my sword.

_Oh well, I guess this is the end._

**__Hello! Everyone who is reading this, this story has been continued in Book 2: Herobrine Returns. I'm really sorry if there was confusion about this, but if you are reading this, search "Herobrine Returns" if you want to see Herobrine's revenge.**


End file.
